1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through electrode, a spacer provided with the through electrode, and a method of manufacturing them.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the view of achieving an even higher degree of integration of a semiconductor chip, development of three-dimensional implementation of semiconductor chips such as an LSI has lately been vigorously carried out. Such attempts include providing a through electrode on a semiconductor substrate. An example of the through electrode is disclosed in the H. Yonemura, et al., “Time-Modulated Cu-Plating Technique for Fabricating High-Aspect-Ratio Vias for Three-dimensional Stacked LSI System”, 2002, Proceedings of the International Interconnect Technology Conference, pp. 75 to 77 (H. Yonemura, et al.). The document discloses a through electrode constituted of a Cu plug formed so as to penetrate a silicon substrate, with a bump formed on an upper face of the Cu plug. Providing such through electrode allows achieving electrical connection between the substrates and an external component via a short distance without the need of performing wire bonding, when three-dimensionally stacking a plurality of semiconductor chip substrates.